Gaygay04
Muruno's Gang '''é o quarto episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO Dentro de um carro, um homem no banco de trás conversa com o motorista * Motorista: Ficou sabendo sobre o Polpo? * ???: O que tem aquele gordo? * Motorista: Ouvi falar que ele morreu dentro da própria cela. Parece que ele enfiou um vibrador tão grande na boca que não aguentou. * ???: Sempre soube que aquela coca de 2 litros era fanta. Espera, se ele morreu, quem ficará com a fortuna dele? * Motorista: Provavelmente será o Tucchiarati. Ele era o mais próximo do presunto. * ???: Hm. Tucchiarati e sua gangue. Hehe. Isso vai ser divertido. * Motorista: Epa! O quê que cê tá planejando? * ???: Tenho algo a fazer. * Motorista: Espera! Você não pagou pela corrida! Quando o motorista olha para o seu banco de trás, o homem já não estava mais lá. * Motorista: todo dia isso vai se fude Muruno e Jorno estão andando juntos para o encontro da gangue, a qual o protagonista entrará. Eles chegam a porta de um restaurante italiano, onde se encontram os outros. * MT: Quando eu lhe apresentar, eles vão tentar o intimidar, but DON'T CARE! HAJIMARI NO GOLDEN WIND! * Jorno: quecaralho * MT: Só taca o foda-se pra eles Eles adentram o restaurante e o líder da gangue é recepcionado pelo dono do estabelecimento. * Dono: Muy buen venido mi gran compadre Tucchiarrati. Estas bien? * MT: Estou sim, obrigado. Como vão os negócios? * Dono: Eston plenissimos graças a tua ayuga. * MT: Que bom. Os garotos não deram trabalho, né? * Dono: Claro que no. Ellos so eston haciendo sus cosas en su salla. * MT: Ok, muito obrigado. Vemos a sala mencionada pelo dono do restaurante com os quatro gangstars; Gleone Babbacchio, Lebenara Serghirga, Guido Hermista e Hansnacotta Fugo. Todos estão sentados em uma mesa cada um fazendo algo. Gleone está escutando música, Serghirga está olhando uma revista sobre K-poppers gostosas, e Fugo está observando Guido, que encara as quatro fatias de bolo ali. * Hans: Come logo uma, Herm. * Herm: Acha que eu sou idiota a ponto de comer algo que tem quatro pedaços?! * Fone do GL: In the back of the car Trying to stay awake * Hans: Lá vem o beta. * Herm: Para de viadagem! Todo mundo sabe que o quatro é totalmente cursed. * Fone do GL: I can tell from the stars That we're at LA * Hans: Deixa de ser beta, porra. * Leben: Deixa de ser delta? * Fone do GL: With your hand hanging out the window Like you're riding a wave * Hans: Para de se fingir de burro, Leben. * Leben: não fala assim comigo se nn eu fico titi :c * Fone do GL: I'm no good at goodbyes We're always running * Herm: Podemos focar no problema de verdade? * Hans: Problema é o caralho. * Leben: Alguém me explica o que tá aconte... * Fone do GL: Running away * GL: JÁ CHEGA CARALHO! O emo corno se levanta puto, fazendo todos o olharem assustados, e vai até o bolo, pegando uma fatia e levando para comer. * Herm: Tá querendo morrer?! Comer a quarta fatia vai te amaldiçoar! * GL: Foda-se. Não é como se fosse abrir um buraco no meu peito por causa disso. * Herm: Tanto faz. Problema seu. Vou é falar com a minha webnamorada. * Hans: Olha o be... * GL: Cala a boca Hans. Babbacchio volta a se sentar, comendo bolo, enquanto Herm come uma fatia que não vai ser de quatro, conversando com sua e-thot. Hans lê livros pra se pagar de intelectual e falar merda depois, e Leben vai ligando a TV para assistir K-Pop, porém a porta da sala é aberta repentinamente, chamando a atenção de todos. Muruno entra, acompanhado por Jorno. * Hans: Bom d... * GL: Bem-vindo de volta, chefe. * MT: Valeu, GL. Everything's ok? * GL: Sim, nenhum problema. Por acas... * Leben: Quem é esse maluco aí? Vendo a pergunta de Leven e todos o encarando, Jorno sente-se estranho, mas segue o conselho de seu novo chefe. Herm olha a cara série de Muruno em reação a pergunta e dá um tapa na cabeça de Leben. * Leben: Ei! Por que você me bateu? * Herm: Mais respeito com o chefe, porra. * Leben: Não precisava bater tão forte poxa. * GL: Perdoe-nos pela nossa falta de educação, senhor. * MT: Tudo bem, Gleone. É normal a curiosidade. E relembrando, não precisam me tratar assim com tanta formalidade, eu sou amigo de vocês, podem me chamar de MT. * Leben: Tão vendo? Não precisava ter me batido. * Herm: Para de chorar porra. * Leben: Mas doeu ;-; * Hans: A... * MT: Esse aqui é Jorno Jovanna. Ele passou no teste de Polpo para a entrada na Passione e agora é oficialmente um membro da nossa gangue. Todos ficam surpresos com a descoberta, demonstrando suas reações com caras assustadas. * GL: O quê?! Essa criança, membra da gangue?! * MT: I mean, ele é só alguns meses mais novo do que eu. * GL: Fodase * MT: a * Jorno: Eu s... * Herm: O que ele vai fazer? Ser nosso secretário? * Jorno: Eu... * Hans: Esse aí não é esquerdista não, né? * Jorno: E... * Leben: Ele é solteiro? * GL: Ele pelo menos sabe ler? * Jorno: Eu... * MT: PAREM AGORA! A gangue se cala e olham para seu líder, que demonstra irritação. * MT: Existem motivos para o Jorno estar aqui. Assim como vocês, ele tem suas habilidades, motivações e passou no teste. Será um novo membro da equipe, tal como cada um de vocês quando entraram, então não tratem-no com indiferença. * GL: Urgh... ok. * Leben: Bem-vindo para a gangue, Jorno. * Jorno: Muito obrigado. Espera qual seu nome? Qual o nome de todo mundo? * Hans: O me... Antes que Serghirga possa responder, Herm chega colocando seu braço pelo pescoço de Jorno e o segurando. * Herm: O nome dele é Leben Serghirga. O de verde se chama Hansnacotta Fugo, o gótico é o Gleone, Gleone Babbacchio. Chamamos ele de GL. * Jorno: Ah, valeu. E o seu nome? * Herm: O meu nome? Guido Hermista, mas me chamam de Herm. Muruno sorri enquanto vê seus companheiros recebendo o novato, quando é chamado por um funcionário do restaurante pois alguém ligou o chamando, e ele vai atender. Babbacchio nota a saída do chefe e pega uma xícara escondido, levando para baixo das pernas. * Leben: Oi, Jorno! Você é bem bonitinho, hein. *Jorno: Hã... obrigado? *Leben: Quinze anos, gato? É tão novinho, mas tão lindo. *Hans: Aí... *Herm: Eu lembro de quando tinha quinze anos, Jorno. Foi lá que finalmente me deparei com meu maior inimigo... aquele desgraçado. *Jorno: Nossa. Quem que é esse inimigo? *Herm: O número quatro. *Jorno: Pera que * Herm: O número quatro é totalmente amaldiçoado! Eu sempre evito ele? * Jorno: Mas eu ainda não entendi o porque disso. * Herm: Vou lhe contar uma história. Certo dia, estava eu, um jovem Hermista, com sua namorada. Um dia, ela tava toda pra cima de mim querendo sentar. Completamente compreensível, considerando esse homão que eu sou. Tudo tava ocorrendo bem, full de boa. Até a maldita hora... * Jorno: O que aconteceu?! * Herm: Quando ela ficou de quatro, subiu um cheiro de merda fodido. Puta que pariu, foi muito traumático. Eu tive que comer ela com aquele cheiro de esgoto do caralho. Desde então, não quero nada relacionado ao número quatro. * Jorno: meu deus * Leben: Aí, Jorno, o que cê acha da gente dar uma saída esses dias? * Jorno: Bem, eu... * Herm: Você não vai dar pra ele, Sérgio. * Leben: Mas eu quedria tanto :c * Hans: Que tal... * Herm: Para de atrapalhar a conversa dos outros. Vamos deixar o Johny falar um pouco mais sobre ele. * Jorno: Valeu e pá, mas é Jorno. Então, eu decidi entrar na Passione quando... * GL: Ei, novato. Os quatro em pé que estavam conversando se viram para Babbacchio sentado, com duas xícaras na mesa. * Jorno; Eh, oi. * GL: Sente-se aqui e tome um chá comigo. Deixa pra falar besteira com esses imprestáveis depois. * Jorno: Ah, claro. O novo membro se senta, frente a frente com Gleone, que pega uma xícara que está na sua frente e começa a tomar, então Jorno pega a outra em sua frente e faz a mesma coisa. Os outros membros começam a estranhar a situação e percebem uma coisa. * Herm pensando: O Gleone está fazendo mesmo aquilo?! * Hans pensando: E... * Leben pensando: Não! Eu tenho que impedi-lo! * Leben: Jorno! Não faça is... Quando o gangstar vai até o protagonista, já é tarde, pois o novato está tomando chá de porra, vinda diretamente do pinto pequeno de Babbacchio. Quando Jorno nota que não está bebendo algo normal e sim algo pegajoso, ele cospe para o lado, acertando a cara de Leben que chegou lá. * Jorno: Que merda é essa?! * GL: O MALUCO CAIU KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKJ Hans se vira e dá um pequeno sirros, Herm coloca a mão na boca para segurar a risada, Leben passa o dedo no que está em sua cara e coloca na boca, notando que realmente é porra, enquanto Gleone ri tanto que cai de sua cadeira. * GL: COMO ALGUÉM CAI NESSA EM PLENO 2019? * Jorno: Mas estamos em 2001. * GL: Não fode. Antes ou depois das torres gêmeas? * Jorno: que * GL: Realmente. Estamos em 2001. * Jorno: Não pense que vai se safar, seu corno desgraçado! O protagonista se levanta muito puto, agarrando a mesa e manifestando seu stand do seu lado, o que surpreende a todos. * Leben: Esse... * Herm: é... * GL: o stand dele?! * Jorno: Sandler Experience! Antes de qualquer outra coisa acontecer, a porta se abre e todos fingem que não tem anda acontecendo. Muruno entra no local. * MT: Escutei um barulho. Is something happening? * GL: Não. Claro que não. Né, Jorno? Pergunta o emo com um sorriso cínico olhando para o novato recém-zoado, que o responde o encarando com raiva. * Jorno: É. Tudo normal. * MT: Que bom. Tenho noticiais: o capo Polpo morreu na prisão. * GL/Herm/Hans/Leben: Nani?! * Jorno: ... * Leben: Como que ele morreu? * MT: Supostamente morreu engasgado com uma espécie de vibrador. * Herm: Pera, ele morreu com um pau na boca? * GL: essa foi de fude * MT: Não importa como ele morreu, apenas que agora temos uma missão. * Jorno: Que tipo de missão? O líder fica em silêncio e os membros começam a se olhar, deixando Jorno confuso. * MT: Todos se preparem, vamos partir em algumas horas. Todos vão pegar suas coisas e se preparar para a missão. Jorno, ainda sem entender nada, vai até Herm. * Jorno: O que quê tá acontecendo? Cê sabe? * Herm: Ninguém sabe, mano. * Leben: Ei, Jorno! Você vai para a sua primeira missão! Hans pega sua mala, Leben vai enchendo sua mochila de coisas inúteis, GL guarda seus fones e Herm carrega sua pistola, guardando-na. Vemos Muruno em um quarto, olhando sério para uma foto numa moldura e depois deixando ela lá, indo embora. Todos se encontram na porta para sair do restaurante. * MT: Todos estão preparados? * Hans: S... * GL: Estamos. * MT: Então vamos partir. Sigam-me. O chefe vai andando na frente enquanto os outros membros vão o seguindo, com todo o grupo andando calmamente, enquanto todos na rua os olham. Na saída, o emo e o protagonista começam a se encarar. * GL pensando: Fez o teste e pouco depois Polpo aparece morto... eu sei quem você é de verdade, Jorno Jovanna. * Jorno pensando: Que fome do caralho. A gangue continua a andar rumo a sua missão, enquanto alguém os observa de longe. '''TO BE CONTINUED